


Technoblade and Philza Do a War Crime on the Moon

by rotundifolia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotundifolia/pseuds/rotundifolia
Summary: The portal flared to life, and Technoblade only barely noticed Phil’s urgent whisper (“go, go, go, go!”) as he leapt, sword drawn, into the swirling dark.Or: Two anarchists conduct an End Heist, and it goes exactly as expected.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306





	Technoblade and Philza Do a War Crime on the Moon

DreamXD’s presence was… oppressive.

Technoblade knew, objectively, that DreamXD was a being of incredible power. It could appear at his location at will, destroy unbreakable blocks with ease, and was untouchable. He had no doubts that if it so desired, both he and Phil would be reduced to a fine mist with a thought.

But even still.

Phil was trying to reason with the being. Even if it was a portal, they didn’t know how to activate it. They couldn’t move it. It would make the perfect centerpiece to their budding organization, if DreamXD would only…?

DreamXD placed down a single piece and disappeared, but while Technoblade laughed and joined Phil in cajoling it into returning the rest of the frame, he couldn’t help but wonder. A portal, DreamXD had said. A portal that was apparently important enough to summon the protector of the realm at its mere mention.

DreamXD replaced the portal, as Phil assured it that they wouldn’t be able to activate it even if they knew how, and after a few false starts left Technoblade and Phil to themselves. Technoblade breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around to survey their bounty…

…only to see Phil carefully placing Eyes of Ender into the portal frame.

“Phil, what are you-“

“Just decorating our table,” Phil said, his casual tone belying the warning in his eyes and finger held to his lips. Technoblade shut his mouth, and Phil set the last Eye into the frame.

The portal flared to life, and Technoblade only barely noticed Phil’s urgent whisper (“go, go, go, go!”) as he leapt, sword drawn, into the swirling dark.

* * *

Technoblade landed on his feet on a platform made of obsidian, surrounded by strange pockmarked stone. As he puzzled out his surroundings, he heard Phil land behind him - with slightly less grace. He fell backward with a slight _oof_ , attempting - and failing - to catch himself on his atrophied wings.

They both paused for a second, before Phil burst into breathless, incredulous laughter. “I- we did it!”

Techno smiled even as he nervously looked for signs of DreamXD having followed them into the portal. He had no reason to believe that they hadn’t just incited a god’s anger, and gripped his sword tighter as Phil got back to his feet, un-rumpling his clothes. Noticing his discomfort, Phil offered Techno a reassuring smile.

“DreamXD can’t follow us here, don’t worry. It tried to grab at me as I fell in, but I don’t think it can actually go through the portal. Otherwise, it’d be with us right now.” Phil, too, took a second to survey their strange surroundings. He gave the pockmarked stone an experimental whack, and seemed delighted to see it give beneath his pickaxe.

“Hey, Phil?” Techno mused. The nagging flea of an unsolved puzzle still stuck in his hide. “I know you’re the inventor of Minecraft, but how did you know how to activate the portal? I thought you told DreamXD that you didn’t know anything.” He picked up a piece of the strange stone. End stone, huh?

“Yeah, well, I was using an advanced technique called lying.” Phil turned towards Techno. “In that huge structure, there was a library, remember? In it, there were books about the… the ancient civilization that created this place. A lot of the pages were rotted away or decayed to the point of illegibility, but I found the one with information on the portal in it.” Here, his smile took a devious shade. “The only problem was — I still didn’t know what the structure was for,” Phil gestured to the side, mimicking placing an Eye into the frame, “only how to activate it. DreamXD actually gave me the last piece of information I needed.”

Technoblade put his hands on his hips, impressed. “And you’re sure DreamXD can’t do anything to us here?”

Phil shrugged gleefully. “If it could have, it wou—”

A Ravager appeared.

Phil froze, and Techno dropped into a combat stance. There was nothing to signal its arrival— one second there was no Ravager, and the next second there was.

The Ravager, dazed from the change in scenery, stood stock still for a second before locking eyes with Technoblade. He braced for impact as it geared back to charge—

Only to be pushed aside by another Ravager. And another, and another, until Ravagers were crowding each other against the walls and the obsidian floor could no longer be seen under the sea of thick, grey hide. Technoblade suddenly, desperately wished that he brought a shield.

A Ravager bashed its head into Phil’s side. Technoblade felled it with the Obliterator, and two more Ravagers rushed to take its place. “Phil? Uh, what did the book say about what could go through the portal?”

Even while tight with panic, Phil’s voice held traces of laughter. “I’m sorry, mate! I’m- I’m mining as fast as I can,” there were now so many Ravagers they began suffocating each other, “if you could block off the tunnel, I don’t think they can appear outside of that room—” Technoblade piled end stone against the entrance to their hastily dug tunnel, sealing off the room of furious creatures. The tunnel plunged into darkness, muffled thuds and groans as Ravagers continued to spawn (and die) in the obsidian room. Phil lit a torch and held it toward Techno. “Watch my back?” he asked, shouldering his pickaxe again. “If there’s anything here, it’s up higher.”

“No problem, Philza Minecraft.” Technoblade took the proffered torch. Another Ravager died. “Lead the way.”

* * *

There was a dragon and the dragon wanted to kill them. Technoblade gritted his teeth as he fired another magically-powered arrow into the dragon’s neck. It thrashed in pain, but still nearly launched him into the air as it swooped towards him. “Phil, what the heck is this?! I’ve shot this thing like, thirty times and it’s not slowing down!”

Phil strained against his sword as he attempted to fend off a group of screaming Endermen. “I’m just as lost as you are, Techno!”

“Well, this is just great— oof.” Technoblade’s vision was crowded by more Endermen, who swarmed him like small children do when acknowledged. It wasn’t difficult to kill them, per se, but there were just so many that Technoblade soon found his back to one of the obsidian pillars that stood like menacing candles decorating the island.

Candles… Technoblade looked up.

If he squinted against the dimension’s weird atmosphere, he could just make out tiny spots of light dancing on top of the pillars. And as he watched the dragon draw close to one of the spots, a thin line of smoke connected it to the light. As if it were… drawing power…

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Hm?” Technoblade looked at Phil, who was very deliberately glancing between him and the pillar.

“It’s the classic Technoblade look of deep concentration,” Phil said, nocking an arrow. “I knew you’d figured something out about those pillars,” he drew the bowstring, expression playful, “so. Think I can hit that power source?”

Focus, aim, release, and an explosion blossomed from the top of the pillar the smoke came from. The dragon roared and spasmed painfully in the air, and Technoblade’s eyes widened. Soon, it’d connect itself with another power source, but he wasn’t looking at the dragon anymore. Technoblade and Phil shared the look of two boys who have discovered the way to weaponize a can of soda.

Technoblade replaced his sword with his bow and aimed at a spot of light across the island. “Whoever shoots more towers gets paid, three two one go!” The top of the pillar exploded in another ball of fire, and Technoblade was already nocking another arrow as Phil let out an affronted squawk.

Phil was awfully competitive, but Technoblade could still hear him cheering whenever he blew up one of the towers. Although, he did laugh when Technoblade ran out of arrows and had to build his way to the top of the pillar, making fun of him for complaining the whole way up.

The last crystal exploded in his face, but Technoblade stuck the landing perfectly, of course. Absolutely no mistakes were made, despite what certain other people had to say.

(He won.)

* * *

DreamXD watched the game logs with growing frustration. It had long since given up dropping Ravagers into the portal, though it did briefly consider charged creepers before resigning itself to the fact that they must have found a way to escape the spawn platform. All DreamXD could do, now, was wait for the two renegades’ death messages so it could catch them when they returned. It wouldn’t be long, now.

A flicker of movement in the game log sent DreamXD several meters in the air in excitement before it actually read the message. 

For the love of- 

At the sight of the advancement it bashed itself fruitlessly against the starry surface of the end portal once more, in the desperate hope that somehow it would be able to go through and stop them, but the quietly humming surface was unyielding. The same as the last several hundred times DreamXD had tried to enter the realm. Briefly, it was reminded of a quote it had heard somewhere. Something about the definition of insanity?

At least they’d be leaving the End through the portal, soon.

…Right?

* * *

“Yo, I have 69 levels!”

“Niiiice.”

* * *

The egg was a conundrum. It’d appeared on top of the bedrock exit(?) portal as the dragon died, and Technoblade had reached to collect it, as a trophy for his exploits. But it was resistant, disappearing in a gentle puff of purple particulate at the barest touch and reappearing behind Phil. A nudge from Phil’s shovel sent it teleporting again, and for the next five minutes they played the least fun game of tag Technoblade had ever experienced. Phil (smarter than Technoblade, inventor of Minecraft) eventually figured it out, though, and triumphantly collected the egg and stowed it in an Ender chest.

They both took a second to breathe.

“Now what?” Phil asked, Ender chest safely tucked away. Technoblade eyed the starry portal with suspicion.

“I can’t imagine that DreamXD would be very happy with us if we just came back after breaking one of the fundamental rules of the world.”

“Oooooh.” Phil cringed. “Maybe we shouldn’t go back right away.”

“Maybe we should think about the consequences of our actions before acting impulsively.”

“Says the pot to the kettle,” Phil snickered. “Weren’t you the first one in the portal?”

“Hmm, perhaps.” He was. “I can vaguely recall it.” He could remember it perfectly.

At that, Phil rolled his eyes, electing not to deign him with a response. He straightened up and turned a slow circle, keeping his eyes above the Endermen’s lines of sight, until his face lit up in recognition. He nudged Technoblade and pointed at an arbitrary spot near the edge of the island.

“Look. The egg wasn’t the only thing to appear when the dragon died,” Phil said, and Technoblade strained his eyes to see a small, hovering, diamond-shaped structure.

Upon closer investigation (“Techno please stop flexing your speed bridging over the endless void,”) the structure was bedrock, stacked above and below another smear of glittering black. He couldn’t reach it with his hands, but perhaps if he could get in a different way…

“Well, you know what they say about strange portals,” Technoblade said, holding out an Ender pearl. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“You’re gonna jinx it!” Phil protested, but Technoblade was already gone.

* * *

Just like last time, when Philza appeared on the other side of the portal, Techno was already there. Unlike last time, Techno looked thoroughly confused; probably because he was engaged in a staring match with a dually bewildered and terrified Ranboo.

Philza shook his head like a dog and looked again. Sure enough, Techno was the one who (still) needed his glasses replaced. There was Ranboo, alright; in the flesh, covered in a faint dusting of flour and wearing a pair of crab-patterned oven mitts.

Philza was the first to break the silence. “What… what are you doing here, Ranboo?” he said.

“Your oven mitts have crabs on them,” Techno said.

“Philza Minecraft?” Ranboo said.

They all stared at each other for a little while. Well, Philza and Techno stared at Ranboo, and Ranboo appeared torn between staring at Philza, avoiding eye contact with Techno, and attempting to take in as much of their surroundings as possible. He eventually settled on Philza, seeming to decide that he had the most answers out of everyone.

It took Ranboo a few tries to form coherent words. “Whoah, wh, huh, where are we?” Philza glanced at Techno. Shrug. “How did I get here?”

Philza scratched his head. “That’s what we’re asking you, mate.”

Ranboo took on the pained look of a panicked deer. “I have no idea, I don’t, I don’t remember.” He looked forlornly at his crab oven mitts.

To Philza’s side, Techno was also starting to look a little lost, so Philza clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s start over. Ranboo,” Ranboo pointed at himself, “what’s the last thing you remember doing before you ended up… here.”

“I was baking cookies in my house,” Ranboo said, fidgeting with his mitts. “I’d just taken a batch out of the oven, and then I ended up right next to Techno. Somehow.”

Philza floundered and looked to Techno, who threw his arms up in exasperation. “I don’t know, man! I threw a pearl through that portal and now he’s here!”

Ranboo opened his mouth as if to apologize, then frowned. “Wait. A portal?”

“I told you he was weird!” Techno hissed, ignoring Ranboo. “Look, Phil. We gotta kill him. No witnesses, Phil.”

“Please don’t do that,” Ranboo said.

“Come on, Techno.” Philza’d been trying to work out this little issue for a while now, and he took the opportunity for what it was. “Like it or not, he’s complicit now. Three people will be better than two when we gotta go and face DreamXD again.”

Techno considered, then let out an exaggerated sigh. He started to trek in the direction of the odd purple towers, waving for them to follow. “Ranboo carries all the extra loot.”

Ranboo deflated in relief. “OhthankgoodnessIdon’thavetodie,” his eyebrows furrowed as he processed Techno’s words, “Wait, what?”

Philza just laughed.

* * *

Back in the Overworld, DreamXD watched the game log in disbelief as Ranboo collected 3 End advancements at once. It teleported to Ranboo’s last known location— how could it not? — and arrived in his dingy hut just in time to see a tray of chocolate chip cookies fall to the floor with a depressing clatter, abandoned.

* * *

Philza decided, on the ceiling of one of the purple towers, that he did not like Shulkers very much at all.

His friends were in similar states of distress. Ranboo attempted to cling on one of the weird stair-like purple slabs and shoot Shulkers at the same time. Techno jammed his sword in the crack of a Shulker’s tightly shut shell, only to exclaim in rage as the creature simply teleported out of his grasp. But it was worth it… probably.

Philza had discovered, mostly by chance, that he could fit a Shulker’s dropped shells back together into an empty, self-closing container. And he had been delighted to find that items placed inside the container didn’t spill messily when the container was collected, the way chests did. Philza didn’t know when he could return to this dimension, or if he would be able to at all, and the wealth of new building materials had left him struggling to decide what to carry with him.

With Shulker boxes, though, Philza could take as much as he wanted and more.

Eventually, they were able to clear out the entirety of the structure, reconvening at the base of the largest purple tower. A small amount of miscellaneous loot, an impressive number of enchanted diamond items, and a total of eleven Shulker shells made up their bounty. Five boxes, then. Philza took three.

As Techno and Ranboo cheerfully split the rest of the loot between themselves (they really did get along better than either of them realized), Philza assessed the best way to collect the resources in the tower. Top down was probably his best bet.

“Hey, Phil?” Ranboo got his attention, while Techno carefully put away his newly acquired diamond gear. “I saw a weird ship hanging in the, uh, void, while we were clearing out the towers. I think it’s worth checking out.”

“Why don’t you and Techno go take a look at that?” Philza took out his pickaxe. “I’m going to harvest some of the materials, here.”

“Uh, alright then!” Ranboo hurried back towards a waiting Techno, and, after exchanging a few words, started climbing towards the ship.

Philza was about halfway through stripping the largest tower when Ranboo and Techno climbed back down, both wearing enormous grins.

“Phil, check this out,” Techno said, nodding towards Ranboo, who had taken off his helmet and replaced it with a dragon head twice the size of his own. Philza laughed just from the sheer absurdity, but then — “Ranboo, show him,” — the head opened and closed its mouth while Ranboo walked and he went into full hysterics. Ranboo took off the head, proudly, and they all took turns wearing it, wheeze-laughing at themselves and each other.

Philza was so distracted by this discovery that he did not notice at all as Techno, managing his carrying space, squirreled one particular item away in his Ender chest. Just for safekeeping.

* * *

Eventually, Philza figured they had to go home. Despite the ongoing novelty of the chorus fruits, (Techno judged Ranboo the least likely to die when eating a foreign food, so he’d gamely bitten into the round berry and teleported five meters to the left. Another round of frenzied experimentation followed.) it wasn’t sustainable to live permanently in the dimension. All of them, even Techno, were beginning to show signs of fatigue from hours of fighting and adventuring, and beds were out of the picture. Ranboo had learned the hard way (Techno and Philza the slightly easier way) that they spontaneously combusted similarly to how they did in the Nether.

For Philza, so much time in an unfamiliar dimension was beginning to fray on his nerves. He itched to return to the comfort and safety of Techno’s home, so much time only meters away from a terrible death in the void making his wings rattle with nervous energy. He wanted to check back in on the honey farm, and make another attempt to corral the turtles.

As much as Philza did like adventuring, he couldn’t deny that he was a creature of routine.

They all landed on their feet when they passed back through the small portal to return to the main island, though Philza had to reach out to steady Ranboo. Staring down at the ominous hum of the return (probably) portal, none of them seemed particularly eager to go through just yet.

Ranboo looked up and snapped his fingers. “Wait, I’ve been meaning to ask. If you got to that weird city through that portal,” he pointed behind him, towards the bit of floating bedrock, “how did you get to this island in the first place?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Do I hear Ravagers?”

Techno and Philza exchanged a glance. “Eeeeeeh.” Philza couldn’t keep the guilt out of his face. “It’s a long story.”

“Have you heard of Adam and Eve?” Techno said. Ranboo looked confused, so he continued. “Basically, in the Bible—”

“I’ll pretend I know what that is,” Ranboo said.

“—there was an apple tree that God told them was off-limits. Like, they had an entire garden of different fruits and vegetables, and God said they could have all of that if they just left the apples alone. But you know how someone saying you can’t have something just makes you want it even more?” Ranboo seemed to see where this was going. “Adam and Eve ate from the tree, God punished them and all their descendents.”

“Oh…”

“We found a portal underground, and activated it. We bit the apple,” Philza finished.

“Ah.” Ranboo scrunched his face up. “So should I expect the wrath of a god when I pass through that portal?”

“Probably! Well, it’s been nice knowing you,” Techno said morosely, putting a hand on Philza’s shoulder. “See you on the other side, Phil.” He turned towards Ranboo. “You exist too, I guess.” Ranboo nodded and wiped a tear from his eye, then winced.

“If we all die,” he sniffled, “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“Let’s go into the portal at the same time,” Philza suggests. “You all ready?” At his companions’ grim nods, Philza stepped onto the bedrock frame. “Three, two, one—!”

* * *

Techno’s tiny attic was a welcome sight soured by the dangerous energy emanating from DreamXD. Philza just barely dodged a swipe from its enchanted diamond sword, which thankfully got lodged in the wall and not his stomach.

To his side, Philza could hear Techno make a pained noise. “My drywall…”

DreamXD swung again, but this time Techno caught the blow in his axe and wrenched the enchanted sword out of DreamXD’s grasp. It attacked again without missing a beat, abandoning the dropped sword in favor of… another, identical sword. Philza cursed and started to inch towards the ladder leading down. If they wanted any chance of survival, Techno needed potions… which were all on the second floor, out of reach. Techno took a bad hit, and Philza inched faster.

He’d almost reached the ladder when DreamXD whirled around, changing targets. Philza barely got his shield out in time to block the protector’s violent downswing, and even then could hear the shield’s enchantments struggle and hum against its sword. DreamXD reared back. Desperately searching his pockets for the Totem Techno gave him, he watched DreamXD’s sword whip towards him—

“Wait!”

—only to freeze in midair at the sound of the Channel Member bell.

Philza turned his head without lowering his shield to see Ranboo, still surrounded by Ender pearl particles, desperately jerking the bell’s pull to get DreamXD’s attention.

“Stop! Stop trying to kill them, come on,” Ranboo couldn’t quite keep the fear out of his eyes, but he still managed to speak.

You!

Philza could see that Ranboo wasn’t used to the way DreamXD’s words appeared in his head; when it spoke, his pupils dilated in fear. He felt kind of bad, actually. The poor guy got roped into this whole mess against his will.

DreamXD moved closer to Ranboo, Philza and Techno seemingly forgotten.

How did you get to the End?

“It’s called the End?” Techno whispered.

Ranboo shook his head vigorously. “I have no idea! It was probably an accident, and, uh, there were lots of Endermen there, so it’s probably related to that?” He cringed back. “Please don’t kill me. Or either of them, for that matter! What am I saying?” DreamXD was silent, for a while. None of them dared to move.

I’m the protector of this world. Allowing open access to the End would invite chaos.

“Then why don’t you just close the portal?” Philza suggested. DreamXD had no face, but he could feel its bland annoyance shift to a strange, contemplative expression. It disappeared. Philza relaxed minutely for all of ten seconds before DreamXD reappeared, making him jump.

Portal’s gone!

If an all-powerful being could be called smug, that was how DreamXD’s words felt. Ranboo clapped his hands stiffly, his voice nearly manic. “Great! Perfect! Now the only people who know how to get to, uh, the End have no way to do that, so there wouldn’t be any purpose in killing us, right?” This time, DreamXD’s response took longer; seemed less sure.

I’m the protector. There’s rules.

Techno zeroed in on that point of weakness and pounced. “‘Protector of the world,’ right? We’re part of this world, too. I feel like killing us doesn’t really align with the stated goal here.” He thought a little longer. “Also, you didn’t really make whatever ‘the rules’ are clear. Couldn’t you have given us a list, or something?”

“That’s true,” Philza mused, catching on to Techno’s play. “As far as we know you could just be enforcing an arbitrary set of rules that changes based on whatever you need at the moment. That’s a little unfair, isn’t it?”

DreamXD silently hovered in indecision.

Technoblade leaned forward. “We also get a lot of viewers.”

Fine! Fine, whatever! You all live. Jeez.

Philza exhaled the tightness that he’d been building in his chest, laughing from the sheer adrenaline rush (and from Techno’s hearty “oh, thank god!”). Ranboo leaned heavily on the Channel Member bell and, in the center of the attic, DreamXD disappeared and reappeared, as if it were rolling its eyes.

On one condition! On one condition.

The tension in the room shot back up like a golf ball thrown with incredible force.

Give up all the items you got in the End.

Immediately, Techno cried out in protest. Ranboo wasn’t far behind.

“Aw, come on!”

“All of them? Even—”

“—being serious?” Over the noise, DreamXD flickered in annoyance.

If you think about it, I’m letting you off easy.

Catching his companions’ pleading looks, Philza shook his head. It wasn’t worth it to argue, especially since they’d already just barely gotten away with their lives. He only felt a little bad when Ranboo assumed the expression of a kicked puppy, and he tossed a cluster of glowing End rods onto the floor just to further his point. 

Ranboo and Techno begrudgingly followed his example. Techno seemed to have a hard time parting with his diamonds, and Ranboo lingered sadly on the dragon head. Of all the items, Philza was probably most upset about dropping the Shulker boxes, but he tossed them down all the same. DreamXD was still staring at him.

_All_ of it.

Damn. Philza hissed through his teeth and started emptying his pockets. The pile of items grew comically large, as he continued to dump the bricks and stone he’d collected from the city. Techno stared at Philza in baffled awe. “Did you take the entire building with you?”

Philza dropped a bundle of chorus flowers on the floor, followed by a bushel of fruit, which bounced and rolled on Techno’s hardwood. Another stack of End stone. He shuffled a bit more with his pockets, “…that’s it.”

DreamXD hit him with a Look, and Philza sighed.

As soon as he dropped the dragon egg on the floor, Techno’s attic burst into flames. All three of them were blown back— over the roar of the fire, Philza could hear Techno protesting loudly about the construction of his cabin. But the fire died down within seconds, and when the smoke cleared, their items— and DreamXD — were gone.

* * *

Ranboo laid down ungracefully on the (thankfully uncharred) floor. Philza agreed.

“Well, that was a bust!” Philza said, stretching his tired arms. Honestly, his whole body was tired, physically and emotionally. It’d been a long day. “I’m going to go to bed. You need any help getting home, Ranboo?”

Ranboo didn’t say anything, but Techno, uncharacteristically quiet, stepped over his unresponsive body to use Philza’s Ender chest. Philza leaned on the inside of the roof and grinned. “I know that look, Techno. What are you hiding?” He caught Ranboo’s attention, too, whose head lifted off the floor.

Techno closed the Ender chest. “There was one more thing that Ranboo and I found in that ship.”

Philza tilted his head. “Oh yeah?”

* * *

His whoops of joy echoed across the tundra, all the way to DreamXD’s spot in the middle of the forest. Philza’s happiness carried with it the sounds of celebration; fireworks, cheering, warmth. He and his companions’ laughter would have been infectious, if DreamXD had lungs.

“Hey, fly through that cave!”

“Do a flip!”

Air whooshed past Philza’s elytra as he answered his friends’ playful heckling, all the while laughing. DreamXD left the game; it’d seen all it needed to see.

The protector… DreamXD considered its title. Perhaps it could bend the rules just a little bit more.


End file.
